It started as nothing
by KaraRaphaella
Summary: Lori wasn't stupid nor was she blind. She saw the looks, the silent acknowledgment...the shy smiles. Could she really blame him? Could she make scene and shout and cry? Could she insult her and call her a whore? Rick was having an affair with the 'farmer's daughter' and there was nothing she could do because she was pregnant with a child likely to be her husband's best friend's.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The house was silent. It had been hours since her father was with the boy, trying to take off one of the bullet fragment. Rick, the father, was broken. She could tell, and for good reasons. He felt helpless and in a way, he was. There were nothing he could do. Nothing but sit there and wait. Shane, the other man, the best friend, she had gathered, was much more compose but he was concerned. He tried to be the strong one though. He had to.

Suddenly a cry echoed in the house. Maggie as well as the two guests jumped on their feet and ran towards the bedroom. The kid had woken up. The young girl didn't wait a second before running to her father's side and pinning the boy on the bed so Hershel could finish taking the bullet off. She ignored Rick's pleading, she couldn't pay attention. She needed to focus. It was terrible and she felt sick to her stomach. She had seen her father practice, before this whole virus-mess starting. But this. This was awful. After a few long seconds, Hershel finally had the fragment and the boy passed out. Maggie let out a sigh of relief.

-"He needs blood," Hershel motioned to Rick.

The poor man was still in shock and didn't even move. His friend put a hand on his shoulder and shook it.

-"Rick!" He shouted.

The sheriff blinked and turned his gaze towards Shane. He nodded absently and gave his hand to Patricia. The woman prepared him and finally made the transfusion. Maggie went to grab a chair and put it behind the man's knees with one hand and with the other she applied some pressure on his shoulder so he could sit down.

Maggie looked up at her dad who shook his head. He was confused, she could tell, but he tried not to show it. After all, he was a veterinarian and most of his patients were asleep while having surgery. He nodded at her and she nodded back before leaving and going to join Otis in the living room.

-"How is…"

-"I don't know." Maggie said.

He let out a breath and she tried to give him a reassuring smile.

-"It was an accident…I didn't see him."

-"I know." She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I know."

She went to sit on the armchair next to him, waiting for more news. For now they really wasn't much they could do apart from that.

Shane and Rick came after a while. The latest was weak, tired. She felt the urge to just run to him and hug him. She refrained that envy and waited for them to speak up.

-"He is stable for now." Shane said.

She nodded. Relieved.

-"Lori." Rick started. "She needs to know Shane."

His wife, Maggie thought.

-"I'm going to get her." Shane immediately answered and Rick relaxed a bit.

The brunette looked up when Hershel arrived.

-"He is ok for now but I need to take those other fragments off."

-"How?" Rick asked. "You saw how that went."

-"I know but I have no choice. That's not all, I'm not equipped for what is coming. I'll need a respirator among other things."

Maggie's brow furrowed and she instinctively looked at the sheriff. She swallowed the bile forming in her throat and focused her attention back on her father.

-"His blood pressure his low which can only mean one thing: there's internal bleeding."

Maggie closed her eyes.

-"How do we get the respirator?" Shane asked immediately.

-"There's the FEMA." Otis said. "At the school."

-"Where is it?!" Rick said immediately standing up.

-"You're not going anywhere." Hershel stopped him with a voice that showed it wasn't up for discussion.

Maggie would have grin if the situation wasn't so bad.

-"I'll go." Shane said.

-"What about Lori?" Rick asked.

-"I can go get her." The young girl found herself saying. "Tell me where they were headed and I'll get her."

Maggie saw what looked like a genuine smile on Rick's face and it warmed her heart.

-"I'll go with Shane." Otis said. "I know what Hershel would need."

-"Good then." Hershel said. "The sooner the better."

o.O.o

Maggie had arrived back with Lori a little before dawn and the woman had immediately run to her husband's arms before following him inside. Maggie had smiled at the reunion. At least they were together.

She was now in the kitchen with Patricia, preparing food for everybody and especially Rick who had gone through an important blood transfusion. She set up the sandwich on a plate and poor him a glass of orange juice. She put the all on a tray and went to the bedroom. Rick was sat by the bed, his son's hand in his.

Maggie looked around. Lori wasn't there.

-"Hey." She said gently.

The man jumped a bit and looked at her.

-"Hey." He answered before returning his gaze on his son.

Maggie put the tray on the bedside table.

-"How' ya feeling?" She asked. "Not too weak?"

-"H...No. No! I'm ok."

She gave him a smile, not convinced.

-"I brought you some food. You need to eat before passing out."

She was about to leave when his voice stopped her.

-"Thank you."

She turned back to look at him. He was still watching his son and she wondered if she hadn't dreamt. But then he looked up at her and continued:

-"For getting Lori."

-"Oh sure!" She smiled. "No problem."

He nodded and went back to look at his son. On the way back to the kitchen, Maggie couldn't fathom why she was smiling like an idiot especially considering the circumstances. She met Lori on the way.

-"Is there something wrong?"

-"No!" Maggie immediately reassured her. "He is still asleep. I just brought some food for your husband."

Lori smiled.

-"Do you want something?"

-"Maybe later." Lori said. "Thank you."

It was Maggie's turn to smile. Lori disappeared in the bedroom and Maggie kept walking towards the kitchen.

-"How is he?" Her father asked.

-"Weak. But he'll be fine once he's eaten."

-"I was talking about the boy."

-"Oh right! Yes he is still stable."

Maggie avoided her father's gaze. She knew she was making a fool of herself and she knew she was probably blushing but she also knew that hiding wouldn't change a thing: her father could always read her. Hershel walked towards the door but stopped by her.

-"He is married." He told her, low enough for Patricia not to hear but not enough to be a whisper.

It was not a reproach or anything of sorts. He wasn't even scolding her for even having such thoughts. It was just a reminder. And she knew. And she cursed herself for being so foolish and most of all for having this inappropriate thoughts about a married man whose son was fighting against death. A man older than her besides. But she couldn't help it. The connection she felt when he looked at her, the way she just wanted to reassure him and tell him that it was all going to be alright. But this was not her place. She was just a girl. He was married and clearly loved his wife. What was she looking for? The world was crashing around them. People were eating each other. Did she really need the drama?

She let out a heavy sigh and left the room, ignoring Patricia's curious gaze. She needed air. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Rick and Lori talking outside. She rolled her eyes and was about to get back inside when she saw Otis' truck. She felt relieved. At least they were back with what was needed for the boy. She heard the door open and saw her father coming outside. She smiled at him. A smile to which he answered.

Shane got out of the car. He looked like hell.

-"I've got it." He said handing Hershel, who had walked towards him, a bag filled with medical supplies.

Rick immediately pulled Shane into a hug and Maggie grinned.

-"Where's Otis?" Hershel asked.

Maggie's head snapped up and she frowned. She walked towards the group but stayed a little set back. She scanned the car's interior hoping to see Otis like asleep in the back seat or something…She looked at Shane. No! She brought a hand to her mouth as she felt the tears rolling on her cheeks. She didn't even realized that Lori had put a hand on her shoulder trying to soothe her. She looked from her father to Shane and then her father again. The old man composed himself.

-"Don't tell Patricia. I can't do anything without her."

And then he went back inside followed by everyone.

-"Is it true?" She heard a crystal voice next to her.

She turned to look at Beth. She tried to smile but failed miserably. Her sister fell into her arms, hot tears burning her neck.

-"How many more are we going to lose?!" The blonde girl said.

Maggie stroked her hair, asking herself the same question. She wished she had the answer. She wished she could say that it was going to get better. She wished she even believed there was a slice chance of things to get better. She wished she had hope but right now, all she knew was that they had lost another one of their own and she wouldn't dare imagining losing her father or Beth as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Good morning everyone. So I had this weird idea of a fanfiction pairing Rick and Maggie. <strong>

**It starts in the the second season and follows the canon story.**

**I won't be uploading regularly, maybe at the beginning since I've already written a few drabbles but after, I'll be caught up with college and all. **

**Rating M for very explicit content and graphic scenes.**

** It was inspired by a video on YouTube: Please don't take my man...Lori/Rick/Maggie by Laura.**

**Disclamer: I love Glenn and Maggie together, they're so cute. But I thought it'd be fun to try that. **

**I don't owe The Walking Dead. Property of awesome writers and producers. Although I use some of the episodes' dialogues.**

**Review, Follow, etc. It will be very much appreaciated and we'll help me know if it's worth it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maggie was sat outside on the porch, on the low wall. It was still night outside and Hershel was still operating on the boy. The news of Otis' death had broken Beth so she had sent her to bed, waiting for her to fall asleep before getting back downstairs.

Two of Rick's friends had arrived a few hours ago, just before Hershel had started the surgery. An Asian skinny boy, Glenn, she had briefly met when she went to look for Lori, and an African-American man, heftier, T-Dog. She tried to fight the urge to ask where the hell that name came from and simply directed them towards Patricia who put stiches on T-Dog's arm before going to help her father for the surgery. Maggie left right after her, just after giving the two new guests one sandwich each. Glenn had asked her if she'd like to join them but she politely declined the offer.

She was now alone, tears steaming her eyes but not falling. She glanced at the barn but quickly turned her away. She heard the door open and saw Rick emerged from the light. She looked back up at an invisible spot in the clearance while the man sat on the swing-seat.

-"How is he?" She asked.

-"Still in the surgery." He said trying to find the humor in the situation but he failed as his voice broke.

Maggie looked at him as he lowered his head.

-"I'm sure he is gonna be alright."

-"How d'you know?"

-"He's a fighter." She said smiling and surprisingly he smiled back at her.

They stayed silent for a moment each of them contemplating the areas. It was beautiful indeed. Such a contrast with the chaos he left in Atlanta. After a while Rick broke the silence.

-"I'm sorry for Otis."

Maggie closed her eyes.

-"I think he was really part of your family."

-"I've known him my whole life." She said, opening her eyes. "But at least he didn't die for nothing. My dad will make sure of that."

Rick smiled. He took a deep breath and stood up.

-"I should go back."

Maggie nodded. He turned to leave but he stopped by her. He put a hand on her shoulder and patted it.

-"I'm really sorry for your loss." He said before getting back inside.

A solitary tear rolled down her face as she glanced at the ghost of Rick's body entering the house. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and went back to her contemplation.

o.O.o

The surgery had gone well and the boy was stable. Everyone went to sleep except Rick, Lori and Shane who stayed by Carl's side. Hershel had broken the news to Patricia with Rick and as expected she was brokenhearted. After a little while she had agreed to go and rest into her bedroom and everyone followed soon after. Maggie helped T-Dog and Glenn settle a small camp in the living room even though her father would have preferred them to sleep outside but he admitted that he could make an effort considering the situation. After kissing Hershel good night she went upstairs and checked on Beth. She was still asleep. Maggie smiled. She took a tissue on the bedside table and wetted it in the bathroom. She came back and started cleaning her sister's face from the dry tears. Once done she put a kiss on her forehead and left the room. She closed the door behind her and when she finally reached her room, she collapsed on the bed. She took off her boots and curled up on the bed not bothering to get under the sheets. It was hot anyway. She rolled over to her side and once her head hit the pillow, her mind drifted to dreamland.

Maggie woke up with a start. She looked around alerted and slowly calm down as she realized she was still in her room and not being eaten by a horde of biters. She sighed and fell back on her bed. She ran a hand through her messy hair. A knock was heard on the door.

-"Yes." She said.

Beth appeared at the entrance with a tray. Maggie smiled at her sister. She sat up on the bed, and crossed her leg before motioning the younger Greene to come next to her. The shy girl smiled and closed the door before getting up on the bed. She put the tray next to them. Two slices of bread and jam and two hot coffees.

-"You drink coffee now?!" Maggie said raising a brow but smiling.

Beth chuckled.

-"Yes. Jimmy sort of made me try."

-"I hope that's all he's made you try." Maggie said taking a sip of the coffee but still eyeing her sister.

The fair-haired girl immediately blushed.

-"How are you feeling?" Maggie asked, changing the subject.

-"Still sad." She answered. "I miss them. All of them."

-"Yeah. Me too."

-"They're preparing the funeral for him." Beth said, lowering her head.

-"I should get downstairs to help. Thanks for the breakfast."

She kissed her sister's cheek before disappearing in the bathroom where she let the tears fall.

Once she was done changing and getting cleaned up, she went downstairs where she greeted Patricia and Jimmy who were in the kitchen with Beth. She hugged the woman tightly. Patricia gave her a small smile once they parted.

-"Where's dad?" Maggie asked.

-"Outside with the others."

-"I'll go see him."

Maggie did as told.

-"Hi dad." She said kissing him. "I'm sorry I overslept."

-"It's ok my girl." The old man said with a smile to which she answered.

-"Hi!" She greeted Lori, Glenn, T-Dog and Rick.

Rick smiled at her and she grinned shyly.

-"We're going to set up a grave by the trees with rocks," he said turning his head and pointing at the spot.

Maggie shook her head to try to stop blushing and then listened to him. He was interrupted though by the sound of a motorcycle. She looked at the road like the other and saw a biker and an RV following him close. Lori and Rick immediately smiled as they pulled into the driveway and parked in front of her house. Maggie heard her father sighed and she rolled her eyes.

The biker got off the bike as the RV's door opened and three persons emerged out of it. There were two women and a man. The man was older, probably her father's age. She recognized the two girls and the biker. There were with Lori and Glenn in the forest. One of the girls was skinnier than the other, she had short grey hair and looked sad. She had probably lost someone as well. The other girl was blonde and looked tougher.

Rick and Lori immediately hugged their friends as well as Glenn and T-Dog.

-"This is Hershel and his daughter Maggie." Rick said pointing at them.

Maggie smiled.

-"This is Daryl," he said pointing at the biker who nodded. "Andrea," the blonde girl, "Carol and Dale."

-"How is Carl?" Carol asked.

-"He is ok." Lori said. "Thanks to Hershel and his family."

-"And Shane?" Andrea asked.

-"We'd have lost Carl if not for him. He is inside, resting."

-"Thank God." Carol said.

-"We're going to set up a camp outside not to bother you." Rick started and Maggie felt a pinch in her heart. "And then we will have the funeral."

The four new guests looked at him with questioning eyes.

-"One of Hershel's friend died last night to help us save Carl." Lori said.

-"I'm sorry for your loss." It was Dale's turn to speak.

-"No need." Hershel said. Start to set up your camp. "We'll come outside for the funeral in a few minutes with everyone."

Everyone nodded and Maggie followed her father back inside.

A good forty minutes passed by and now the camp was set by the fence. Everyone was gathered around Otis' empty grave. Maggie was holding Beth's shoulders, tears rolling down the cheeks of both girls. Hershel was leading the procession.

"Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in Grace."

Maggie found herself glancing at Rick who looked up and caught her eyes. They stayed like that looking at one another in silence.

-"Would you say a word for Otis, Shane?" Hershel asked.

Maggie and Rick broke eye contact and both looked at Shane who looked completely uncomfortable.

-"I don't think this is my place…"

-"Please." Patricia begged him exhausted. "You were the last to see him…I need to know. I need to know his death had a meaning. Please."

Everyone turned to look at Shane.

-"He was a strong man. He never gave up…We were close to getting out but there were walkers everywhere, coming at us. And he was limping. It was bad. It was bad. We wouldn't have been able to make it so Otis turned to me and told me to go. He put the bag in my hand and shoved me away. He told me to save the boy. To make sure the boy was ok. He said he would distract them…I ran away and I left him and when I looked back…"

Patricia gasped and Jimmy had to support her for her not to fall as she brought a hand to her mouth.

-"He saved Carl. He saved us both."

o.O.o

It was calm and silent and it felt good. Maggie was doing the dishes while everybody busied themselves. T-Dog and some others were looking for water while Daryl was looking for Sofia, Carol's girl. Shane was with Andrea keeping watch and Rick and Lori were probably by Carl's side. Later she would go to the pharmacy with Glenn for supplies. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't move. However she almost dropped a plate when she saw Rick standing behind her.

-"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She smiled nervously.

-"It's alright." She dried the plate and put it on the table. "How is Carl?"

-"Better. He is in and out but he is alive."

She chuckled.

-"I'm glad everything is fixed."

-"Yes." He said lowering his head.

-"What is it?" Maggie asked walking towards him.

-"Your dad want us gone."

-"What?" The young woman asked raising an eyebrow.

-"Yes! Once Carl is better and we find Sofia."

-"I…I didn't know."

Maggie was finding it difficult to hide her disappointment but she knew her dad and his reasons.

-"Yes. Do you think there's any way I could convince him to let us here. Out there it's…" Rick ran a hand on his face. "It's hell. There's nothing. Here we could build a life…we could stop running."

She had tears in her eyes. She wanted them to stay, she wanted _him_ to stay. Selfishly maybe…But, she wanted it.

-"I'm sorry but my dad…I…Once he's made up his mind you know…"

-"I understand."

She bit the bottom of her lips. They were close. She didn't know how it happen but they were now standing only a few inches from each other. She rose her hand and innocently put a lock of his hair out of his face. He looked up into her eyes. His were shining, he was tired.

-"You look tired. You should get some rest."

-"I'm fine." He whispered and his breath tickled her lips.

Maggie couldn't think anymore. That was the only explanation because if she was thinking straight, she wouldn't have looked down at his lips. She wouldn't have closed the space between them and put a soft kiss on his lips. She wouldn't have brought her hand behind his head to pull him closer, she wouldn't have shivered when she felt his hands on her hips. She wouldn't have parted her lips and let his tongue inside her mouth. She wouldn't have kissed him with such passion that she felt her entire body burning with heat.

-"Maggie!" Someone called and they immediately parted.

The brunette turned to give Rick her back, ashamed. She wiped her mouth and tried to compose herself.

-"In here." She said.

Glenn arrived a few seconds later.

-"There a walker in the well."

Maggie turned around so quickly that she almost lost balance or maybe it was just her head still spinning from the kiss. Rick was gone and she felt like crying. She shook her head and swallowed.

-"I'm coming."

It was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen and as she and Glenn were riding towards the pharmacy she was trying hard to erase that image from her memory. Glenn inside the well, the walker –as they call them– almost catching him. And then the walker on the ground, snarling. Cut in half, his guts all over the grass and the other half falling into the well. She was pissed off. Pissed off at Shane, T-Dog, Lori, and everyone for having put Glenn in such a terrible danger. "We need live bait." _Crazy people_. She was also pissed off at Glenn for accepting it. So she tried to erase the memory but as she did so, another memory popped up in her mind. Another memory she wished to forget as well. She shook her head as they arrived at the pharmacy. She got off the horse and tied him to a post.

-"What is it that we need?" She asked Glenn as they entered the pharmacy.

-"Hum…" He said searching his pocket and got out two pieces of paper.

He gave her one that she took. She read it and started walking towards the shells. It was basic things. Cotton, bandages, antibiotics, etc. She got everything she need and went back to Glenn who was in the feminine hygiene alley, putting some things in his bag.

-"Got anything interesting?" She asked smirking.

The boy jumped and it caused Maggie to smile.

-"Y…Yeah. Yeah." He said standing up. "Just basic things." He said holding a box of condoms.

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

-"Condoms?!"

He gasped.

-"You got a girlfriend I don't know about?"

-"Me?! No! No."

-"Then you're a pretty confident guy."

-"No! No, no. No. I…I…I wasn't…I would never…"

-"Something's wrong with me?" She was enjoying this way too much.

-"No. No…I…I wouldn't never have sex…I…I'm lost."

Maggie chuckled.

-"Come on. Let's go before…I don't know…ya make a fool out of yourself." She said ironically, still chuckling.

They arrived back at the farm and while Glenn went towards the camp, Maggie took the horses by the reigns and put them back in the stables before going into the house towards Carl's bedroom who was awake. She stopped when she saw Rick. She hid her discomfort and went to her father.

-"Here's what we got." She said giving him the supplies.

-"Good." Hershel said. "I'll change you bandage young man then."

Maggie smiled.

-"Nice to see you awake."

The boy chuckled a bit.

-"Don't move too much." Lori said.

-"I'm Maggie."

-"Carl."

-"Oh, I know." She said smirking.

-"Where's Glenn?" Lori asked. "He needed to get something for me."

-"He is at the camp." Maggie answered.

She turned towards Carl.

"Rest well Carl."

She nodded at Lori who nodded back and then made a best to avoid Rick's eyes. She was so embarrassed. She still couldn't fathom that she kissed him. He must believe her to be a desperate, horny, college girl with a thing for older man. She scolded herself, mentally cursing her stupidity.

Suddenly she gasped as she felt a hand grabbing her arm and the next thing she knew she was in the ground floor's bathroom. She was breathing heavily as she met Rick's eyes. He was breathing heavily as well. His hands were on the wall, next to her face, keeping her from moving. He lowered his head and shook it. But then, suddenly he smacked her lips with his. Her hands grabbed his face as his fell on her sides. She opened her mouth and kissed him hungrily pushing herself closer and closer to him. She felt the bulge in his pants against her thighs and it made her moan. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned him and pushed him against the wall. They parted for an instant but then he immediately pulled her head back to his so he could kiss her again. Their tongues were playing with each other and she sucked his bottom lip bit it and he groaned. He groaned in her mouth and God! It only increased her arousal.

She parted from him again but this time it was to take off her tee. Rick helped her get the piece of fabric over her head and he grumbled when he saw that there was another obstacle between his hands and her breasts. He took off the black tank top and smiled when she stood before him only her bra on. Maggie stepped back and he looked into her eyes. They were filled with lust and passion. She kept walking backwards until the sink stopped her. She unhooked her bra and let it fall on the ground. Rick didn't wait a minute before running to her and pulling her into another passionate kiss. He drawn her jawline with kisses and went down to her breasts. They were perfect. He pushed her against the sink and she arched her back to give him more access. He grabbed one of her boob in his hand while he put kisses on the other. He rolled his tongue around her nipple and Maggie couldn't hold back the moan coming out of her mouth.

Rick looked up at her and kissed her on the mouth again. The brunette's hands ran down the front of his sheriff's shirt and quickly unbuttoned it. Once it hit the floor she stroked his chest and then his back. His hands fell on her ass and pushed her against his manhood. She needed him. Now. She parted a bit for him and unbutton her jeans while he did the same thing with his. She took them off and her panties as well. They stood for a second, looking at the other, searching for one hit of second thoughts whatsoever in their eyes but when they didn't see anything, nothing could stop them from having this delightful and passionate moment of pleasure.

The sheriff grabbed her by the ass and lifted her so she could wrapped her legs around his waist. They were both sweaty but they didn't care. Rick went back to the wall and pinned her there. He took his manhood in his hand and slowly thrusting it inside her. Maggie let out a cry and for one second he thought he might have hurt her so he looked up at her. She had her eyes shut and was biting her lower lip. She was beautiful. She started moving her hips against his and he knew she was getting impatient so he starting moving inside her. Faster. Faster. They lasted for a few seconds but they were already close. So close. Maggie was the first to hit her climax. She tightened around him as she threw her head back and it was all it took for him to almost lose control, so he quickly parted from her and put her back down before emptying himself in the toilets.

Maggie felt on the floor, exhausted and he was as well. She had her eyes opened, looking at the ceiling and was working on her breathing. Once it steadied, she sat up and looked at him.

-"Is there a risk?" He asked.

She shook her head.

-"I had my…periods five days ago so it should be alright."

-"Ok!"

They stayed silent for a moment and then Maggie stood up to put her clothes back on. She needed to get out of here. Rick did the same as her and once they were both sort of fit to be seen they paused and stared at each other.

-"Maggie…" Rick started.

-"I know." She cut him. "It was fun. We're in a post-apocalyptic world…" She tried a chuckle. She sighed. "We were just having fun."

Rick smiled.

-"I should go first."

She hummed.

Rick headed towards the door but before he stopped by her and put a hand on her cheek. She was confused and even more when he put his soft lips against hers. It wasn't long, nor passionate. It was just a kiss. _A kiss is just a kiss_. And he left, leaving her still with tears steaming in her eyes and her legs feeling like rubber gum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rick Grimes was a man of honor. He had always been truthful, faithful, righteous, and fair but as he exited the Greene's bathroom, he felt nothing of that and even less when he caught his wife's eyes. She knew. She turned away and entered their son's bedroom. Their sick son's bedroom next to which he had just been doing their host's daughter. He swallowed the feeling of guilt and went into the bedroom. There were no need to reminisce about it: it was done and part of him didn't regret it.

He went into the bedroom and sat by the bed, facing Lori who was ignoring him. He sighed.

-"How are you feeling?" He asked Carl.

-"Better." The boy said with a smile. "I'll be able to get out of bed soon. I hope."

Rick grinned.

-"Yes but first: you need to regain strength by resting."

-"I'm going to go get something for you to eat." Lori said and then she exited the room.

Rick looked over his shoulder to see her go but turned back his glance towards his son.

-"Dad?!"

-"Yes."

-"We still haven't find Sofia, have we?"

Rick sighed.

-"Yes. I'm sorry I lied earlier."

-"It's ok. I understand. Do you think we'll find her?"

-"I know we will."

-"Hey I'm like you now."

Rick frowned.

-"We've both been shot."

-"I think your mom would rather hear we got the same eyes. So let's keep that between us."

There was a pause.

-"Since you're in the club, you get to wear the hat. Here." Rick said before grabbing his hat on the table and he put it on his boy's head.

-"You won't miss it?" Carl asked.

-"Maybe I can borrow it from time to time."

-"We can share it."

-"Good. Sleep now."

-"Okay."

Rick stood up and tucked him in.

-"I love you dad."

-"I love you too."

Rick walked out of the room and went outside where he found Lori standing, arms wrapped around herself. The night had fallen and it was a bit cold. He went next to her. She didn't flinch and he didn't know what to say.

-"You know." He said simply.

-"Now I do."

He looked down.

-"I'm sorry."

-"It's forgotten."

Rick looked at her in shock.

-"It's…" She sighed. "What is done is done, we can't fix it so let's just move on."

Rick smiled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him as well.

o.O.o

The sun was coming up and woke him in the process. The former sheriff rubbed his face with the back of his hand and rose. He looked at the body next to him and for a slight second –just a second– he thought about it to be Maggie's. He shook his head and cursed himself. He got out of the tent careful not to wake Lori. She was exhausted. He knew it. Plus, he didn't feel like facing her just now because even if he tried to convince himself that what happened yesterday was just a one-time-thing, the truth was that he couldn't stop thinking about it and the dream he had last night surely corroborated that thought.

When he emerged from the tent he saw Dale getting out of the RV. He smiled at the man and walked towards him.

-"Good night?" Rick asked.

-"It's good not to be woken up by walkers trying to eat us." The old man said smiling.

A smile to which Rick answered. He patted Dale's shoulder and headed towards the house. It opened the door and heard voices coming from the kitchen. He walked towards it.

-"Good morning." He said to the owners.

Hershel was sat by the table between Patricia and Beth next to whom Jimmy was sat. Maggie was leaning on the counter, a cup of coffee in her hand and a smile that dropped when she saw him. He felt a pang in his heart but he swallowed it. He tried to ignore her and turned his gaze towards the people around the table. Beth gave him a small smile to which he answered before leaving followed by Jimmy and Patricia. Rick was very aware of the fact that Hershel didn't approve him and his 'people' socializing too much with his family…A flash of souvenirs of what happened in the guest bathroom had him almost chock on his own saliva. He closed his eyes to erase the memory.

-"…coffee?"

Rick re-opened his eyes to meet Maggie's. According to them she had been calling him for a while.

-"I'm sorry what?" He asked still rattled.

-"Ya want some coffee?" She repeated.

-"Sure. Thank you."

She nodded with a small smile. She went towards the coffee maker and pour him some black liquid in a mug. Rick sat next to Hershel in the meantime.

-"We're going to cover ground to search for Sofia again today."

Maggie put the cup on the table next to him. He looked up at her and nodded. She smiled and went back to leaning against the counter.

-"Alright." Hershel said.

-"With the map you gave us." He looked at Maggie. "And now that everyone is in better shape we should be more efficient."

-"Well I hope you find the girl soon." Hershel said standing up and although he didn't voice it out loud, Rick could almost overhear a 'and the sooner the better, so you all can leave my farm.'

He sighed as he watched Hershel disappearing in the living room.

-"Ain't going to change his mind, ya know."

-"Yeah. I'm starting to realize that." He said sighing.

The sheriff looked up at her.

-"How are you?"

She nodded, pursing her lips.

-"Fine."

-"Good." He said.

They stayed like that for a moment in a very uncomfortable silent until Rick broke it.

-"I should go get Shane to start the search."

-"Yeah." The brunette said.

Rick stood up and before leaving the room he glanced at her.

-"Thank you." He said pointing at the mug he left on the table. "For the coffee."

o.O.o

He was furious. Against Shane. Against Hershel. Against himself. What if Shane was right? Maybe they should call off the search. For all they knew, Sofia was now a walker and if they found her they would have to kill her. Could Carol take that? Could he take that?

Maybe he wasn't strong enough in the end. Taking the hard decisions for the well-being of the group…he didn't have what it take?! They should leave perhaps. Hershel didn't want them here. They should take their stuff and leave like Shane suggested.

He looked around and saw Carol and Lori heading towards the house, smiling. They were planning on cooking something for the Greenes tonight. He sighed. Setting roots here should be so much better. Not having to worry about walkers anymore. Having a life. A real one.

His thoughts were interrupted by Andrea's voice.

-"Walker! Walker!"

He sighed. That was too good to be true anyway. He walked towards the RV.

-"Just the one?" He asked as Andrea took the binoculars.

-"I bet I can nail it from here." The blonde girl said.

-"No, no Andrea! Put the gun down."

No guns. Hershel had said. If he wanted a chance to change the old man's mind, he'd better respect his wills.

-"You'd best let us handle this."

Rick turned and saw Shane and T-Dog arriving.

-"Shane, hold off." He said raising his hand to stop him. "Hershel wants to deal with walkers."

-"What for, man? We got it covered."

-"Damn it!"

He knew they weren't going to agree anyway. So he ran into the RV to grab his gun and followed Shane, T-Dog and Glenn. They crossed the clearance after a few seconds and he rose his gun to point it at the walker's head. Suddenly he frowned.

-"Is that Daryl?" Glenn asked.

-"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

Rick sighed, lowering his gun. Suddenly a shot was heard and Daryl fell on the ground.

-"No!" Rick shouted looking at Andrea, on the RV.

-"No!"

He went towards Daryl and with Shane, helped him to his feet. The bullet bruised his temple but he was alright. Of sorts. Andrea and Dale arrived running.

-"Oh my God! Oh my God, is he dead?" She asked, terrified.

-"Unconscious. You just grazed him." Rick said.

-"But look at him." Glenn said. "What the hell happened? He's wearing ears."

Rick's gaze drifted to where Glenn was pointed at. 'Dear God!' He thought. He looked up and saw Hershel standing at the limit of his property. He quickly grabbed the 'necklace' and ripped it off.

-"Let's keep that to ourselves."

-"Guys!"

They turned to look at T-Dog who was holding a doll. Sofia's.

-"Isn't it Sofia's?!"

Rick felt a huge sense of relief. Maybe in the end it was worth it. Shane was wrong. They were right to keep looking. Daryl found something…They had something to hold on to.

o.O.o

The night came and Daryl was out of danger. Hershel took care of all his injuries and treated them. They were all gathered in the dining room, enjoying some beef and mashed potatoes that Carol and Lori had cooked with the help of Beth and Patricia. Apart from the heavy silence set in the room, they almost looked like a family. From time to time Rick would glance at Maggie but she wasn't paying attention to him and he was giving her his back anyway so. He wondered if she had moved on. After all that was the plan and maybe he should move on as well. Rick glanced at Shane. He was still furious against him. He kept on questioning his decisions as if he was a kid and it was seriously getting on his nerves. He looked him up and down, going back to focus on his meal.

-"Does anybody know how to play guitar?"

Rick looked up surprised and glanced at Glenn. He smiled interiorly. Did that kid had special skills or did he naturally always have bad timing?! Hershel put his fork down and turned his gaze to the guitar-guy.

-"Dale found a cool one."

-"Someone gotta know how to play."

Rick glanced down at his food.

-"Otis did." Patricia said.

-"Yes. And he was very good." Hershel confirmed.

Rick looked up again at Shane and this time the newly-bald man was looking at his meal and chewing his food nervously. And Rick wondered. For half a second, he wondered. Was it possible that Shane lied about what happened with Otis?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maggie was sat by the small table they add in the living room, next to Beth, Jimmy and Glenn. In other words she was sat at the kids' table. She didn't really like it, she was not a kid anymore and could very well eat with adults. She sighed and planted her fork into a piece of beef and brought it to her mouth.

She was in a very bad mood anyway and she was being a brat. Her father was furious after the incident with Daryl so he was letting out his anger on her. 'I knew it wasn't a good idea. I should have kicked them out a long time ago.' Hershel's voice resonated in her head. She sighed interiorly and looked up from her plate to meet Glenn's eyes. He smiled at her and she answered it.

Glenn was a nice boy. She liked him and she knew he liked her as well but in a different way. Since what happened with the condoms he was feeling brave and was making some allusion about the fact that he kept the box. She couldn't help but grin. She could easily let go and accept. After all contrarily to others: he was her age and he was not married. The brunette glanced discreetly at the sheriff. He was giving her his back. She shook her head and went back to look at her plate. She cursed herself mentally telling herself that she worth much more than that. She wasn't going to be that kind of girl. The kind of girl who in love with a man that will never be hers.

-"Does anybody know how to play guitar?"

As silent as the room was before it became even more silent. She looked at Glenn who was turned to face the 'adults' table'. She dared to glance at her father and refrained a laugh.

-"Dale found a cool one."

No one answered.

-"Someone gotta know how to play."

She glanced down at her food. Otis knew how to play she remembered. A small smile appeared on her lips at the thought.

-"Otis did." Patricia said.

She looked at her.

-"Yes. And he was very good." Hershel confirmed.

Glenn turned back to sit properly and Maggie couldn't help but feel bad for him. He was just trying to break this annoyingly uncomfortable silence. The brunette stayed like that for a moment, eyes staring at nothing, then she took the piece of paper she had forgotten in her jeans and the pen and wrote onto it.

_Tonight. Where?_

She folded the piece and gave it discreetly to Glenn. She waited for him to read it. It took him only a few minutes to understand what she was meaning and he grinned at her excitedly. She smiled before putting some potatoes in her mouth. Glenn busied himself to write back and unfortunately he wasn't as discreet as she was and with all the noise he was making, Hershel almost caught them. She almost stopped breathing until he turned back to his food.

o.O.o

Maggie was in the kitchen by the entrance watching Beth and Patricia finishing to clean up the dishes. Everyone had left to go to sleep except Carol who stopped by Daryl's room to bring him some food. The brunette was playing nervously with the paper. Luring Glenn into having sex with her? What was she thinking? He was a good guy and she was just using him to get over Rick.

-"Maggie."

She almost lost her balance as she turned around to face the said Rick. Speaking of the devil. Wasn't he supposed to be in his tent or something?

-"Yeah?" She said trying to sound as detached as possible.

-"Can I talk to you?" He glanced at Beth and Patricia who were drying the plates. "In private.

She looked at the two girls and finally nodded. She put the paper in her pocket and followed Rick in the living room.

-"What's it about?" She asked.

-"Lori knows."

-"What?!" Maggie said with wide eyes.

-"Shh." Rick said. "I…She saw me coming out of the bathroom…"

-"And you didn't tell me."

-"I'm telling you now."

-"Thank you. I appreciate." She said ironically. "Damn!"

-"Hey. Hey!" He called her and grabbed her arm so she could face him. "It's ok. She understands. It's ok."

Maggie looked at him and felt the urge to kiss him, punch him, cry and yell all at the same time. It resulted in her staring blankly at him.

-"Hey?! We're ok right?"

She looked at him and closed her eyes. They needed to be anyway. She reopened them and faked a smile.

-"Yeah."

-"Good."

He let go of her arm and they looked at each other silently until Maggie couldn't take it anymore. She broke their eyes contact and cleared her throat.

-"Right! Hum…I'm going to go back to the tent."

The brunette nodded.

-"Good night."

-"Good night to you to."

And the sheriff left the room. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She took the paper out of her pocket. She was not going to have sex with Glenn so their relationship could become like that. She unfolded the paper and gasped in horror as she read the black inscription. She didn't think for a second and ran outside towards the barn. Her father was going to kill her. She finally arrived by the barn at the same time Glenn was turning away from it. The look on his face…

-"You weren't supposed to find out." Was all that came out of her mouth and the man shook his head before passing by her and leaving.

-"Glenn!" She tried to call him but he ignored her. "Damn it!"

o.O.o

Maggie woke up around 6 with the sun. She hadn't been able to have much sleep last night. Glenn knew about the walkers in the barn and she was afraid he would tell his friends about it. She needed to talk to him. She got out of the bed and put some clothes on. She ran downstairs and didn't bother to greet her dad and Patricia who were at the kitchen. She went at the back of the property and decided to grab some fruits. She could maybe trade his silence. She took 1 pound of peaches and went back to the front of the house.

-"Damn it!" She said as she saw Glenn staring at the barn with binoculars.

She walked towards him.

-"Could you be more obvious?!"

She put the basket on the ground.

-"Here. Enjoy."

-"You're trying to buy my silence with fruits?!"

-"Of course not. There's also jerky." She said trying to lighten the mood.

-"Will you please tell me why your dad as a secret barn full of walkers. It's creepy."

-"Shh" She said.

-"You know that, right?"

-"Shh. Just trust me on this, okay." She whispered.

-"But I suck at lying. I can't even play poker. It's too much like lying."

-"You just have to keep this to yourself. You have to. Please." She said before leaving.

This day was going to suck. While she headed back to the house she met Rick's eyes. He was next to the truck with Shane, Beth and Jimmy. He smiled at her but she couldn't answer back. She shook her head and went inside. She closed the door and leant on it.

-"Is everything alright?"

She looked at her dad.

-"Yes." She lied. "No."

Hershel walked towards her.

-"What is it?"

-"Glenn found out about the barn!" She let out in one breath.

She tried to search for her father's eyes and all she could see was them darkening.

-"Dad I'm sorry. I got this. He is not going to tell anything. I got this." She tried.

-"Don't do anything." The veterinarian said. "I'll handle it. I'm going at the stables." He said before leaving.

Maggie shook her head and went to the kitchen.

-"Can I help you with something?" She asked Patricia.

-"No it's alright…"

-"Please. I need to get my mind busy."

-"…A…Alright. You can cut the vegetables for the stock."

Maggie nodded and walked towards the counter. She took the leek and was about to cut them.

-"You need to wash them first." Patricia said chuckling.

The brunette let out a small laugh.

-"You want to talk about it?"

-"Nope."

-"Alright."

-"Thank you."

The blonde woman smiled and went back to taking care of the chicken.

After a few minutes, all the vegetables were cut and were now boiling in water. They heard the front door opening and Hershel appeared in the kitchen. He glanced at Maggie.

-"Dale knows!" He said simply before leaving once again.

Maggie closed her eyes. There was a knock on the door.

-"I got this." She said to Patricia.

She put down the napkin and walked towards the door. She rolled her eyes when she saw Glenn.

-"What do you want?" She said opening the door.

-"Hum…Look…I'm sorry I didn't…" He sighed. "Can I borrow a horse? I need to run to the pharmacy."

Maggie walked outside without a word and closed the door behind her. She went down the front stairs toward the stables.

-"You coming or not?" She said as Glenn wasn't moving.

They got the horses and immediately jumped on them heading to town.

-"You didn't have to come." Glenn started as they arrived on the road. "You can hate me from a distance."

Maggie said nothing. She didn't know what she expected. Why wouldn't he have told Dale? After all, she and he didn't even know each other. They weren't friends or anything. It wouldn't have been for the apocalypse they would have never met each other so what did she expect? Why did she feel so betrayed?

-"Please say something."

Jerk. Douchebag. Traitor. Idiot. There were so many words coming in her head right now.

-"Maggie I…"

-"I asked for your trust and you betrayed it and my dad's pissed at me!" She looked back at the road ahead of them. "Your turn!"

He didn't say a word for a moment and then he looked at her.

-"So. Your dad thinks they're sick. You agree with that? Even after what you saw at the well."

-"I'm not sure what I saw at the well." She let out as they arrived by the pharmacy.

-"Yes! You are." Glenn said getting off his horse.

Maggie jumped off hers.

-"If you'd seen Atlanta you would not have a barn full of walkers."

-"I wish you would stop calling 'em that."

She tied her horse to the post.

-"What do you call 'em?"

-"Mom!" She started looking at him, tears pricking her eyes. "Shawn, Mr. and Mrs. Fischer, Lacey. Duncan."

She lowered her head and turned to walk into the pharmacy.

-"What does she want now?" She asked when Glenn came inside.

-"I can't say."

Maggie stopped in her track and gave an ironical chuckle. She turned to look at him.

-"So when one of them asks you to keep your mouth shut…"

Glenn stopped her and gave her the paper.

-"Crawl out of my butt."

She took it.

-"And help me look please."

She unfolded the paper and looked at it. She rolled her eyes and turned away heading to the back of the store.

-"You got to be kidding me."

Morning after pills. She didn't know what was pissing her off more. This day sucked anyway. Lori was pregnant. Did Rick know it when he got into her pants two days ago? She was so mad at herself right now. Mad at Glenn. Mad at her dad because yeah: she saw what happened at the well and her dad was fooling himself and he was getting her and Beth caught up in the middle, filling their head with false hopes. She took a basket and put it on the counter and she walked in between the aisles to find what they needed. She found a shelf full of pills' box. She looked for the morning pills but before she could find anything a hand grabbed her.

-"No!" She said trying to get away, pushing the shelf against the walker. "No! No! Glenn!" She shouted.

-"Maggie!" The boy called.

-"Glenn, help me! Help! Get it off me! Help!"

Glenn jumped on the counter and with a wooden board cut the walker's head off. Maggie backed away from it, looking at it in shock. She couldn't process what had just happened. She was crying. She was so scared. If Glenn hadn't been there she would have been bitten…She would have.

-"Did it. Did it bite you?" He asked urgently grabbing her arms so she could look at him but she couldn't think. She couldn't say anything so she just threw herself into his arms.

But then she saw the walker standing back up, its head hanging on its shoulder by one thread.

-"Glenn."

He turned around and grabbed his knife to plant it in the walker's head. The walker fell and Glenn jumped on it finishing killing it. He got up afterwards and looked at her. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug to which she answered by wrapping her arms around his neck, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

-"Come on. Let's get what we need and leave."

Maggie nodded, swallowing the tears as she grabbed his hand.

They arrived back at the farm after a few minutes and Maggie immediately walked towards the camp and towards Lori. She was going to give that woman a piece of her mind.

-"Hey!" She called her, slamming the fence. "We got your stuff!"

-"Maggie, hang on, please" Glenn said running after her and trying to stop but she was in no mood.

-"Come on in here." Lori said pointing at her tent.

-"Why? Nothing to hide." The short-haired brunette said taking off the items one by one from the bag and throwing them on the ground. "We got your special delivery right here. We got your lotion, got your conditioner, -your Soap Opera Digest."

-"Maggie." Lori tried.

-"Next time you want something, get it your damn self. We are not your errand boys."

-"I know about you and Rick." Lori said whispering but obviously pissed off about the girl's attitude especially since she slept with Rick.

-"Do I look like I care!" Maggie let out before turning away to leave.

She stopped and grabbed the morning after pills box who had fallen.

-"And here's you abortion pills." She threw them at her and walked away passing by Glenn.

He followed right after her and found pacing around in the back yard.

-"That was not cool." He said.

-"Which part? The part where that bitch almost got us killed?" She bit.

-"I should've gone alone. If you want to blame anybody, blame me."

-"Right take the blame. You know for a smart boy, you're really stupid."

-"Okay, I'm confused, because I think you just paid me a compliment but you made it…"

Maggie put a finger on his lips to shush him.

-"I've already lost three of the people that I care about most in this world."

-"Maggie…"

-"Shut up! You're smart. You're brave. You're a leader. But you don't know it. And you friends don't want to know it. They'd rather have you fetching peaches. There's a dead guy in the well? Send Glenn down. You're walker bait. But you're my friend. I can't take you becoming one of them."

She paused for a moment and looked down. Then she looked up at him in the eyes.

-"I'm sorry I asked you to have sex with me.

-"Well I understand. You wouldn't have asked I wouldn't have found out about the barn, right?"

-"No it's not…You know what never mind."

And then she walked away to the house. She walked into the kitchen and open the fridge. She cursed it. Sometimes she wished her father would allow liquor in the house, she could really use a beer right now. She finally grabbed a bottle of water. She poured herself a glass and drank it straight then she poured herself another glass. The front door opened and she just assumed it was her dad probably still pissed at her.

-"Maggie!"

Great! She thought. She turned to face Rick. She didn't need to see him. Not right now. Not after what she found out, not after what happened.

-"I just saw Glenn. He told me what happened at the pharmacy. How you alright?"

And there it goes. She lowered her head and literally broke down in front of him. Tears were falling copiously on her cheeks and she was unable to stop them. She felt Rick wrapping his arms around her and she was too weak to resist so she fell into his arms, burying her head in his shoulder.

They stayed like that for seconds, maybe minutes and then they parted. Rick stroke her cheek to erase the tears and looked at her in the eyes. Suddenly he bent down and put a kiss on her lips. A soft kiss and she leant completely under his touch. She hadn't realized how much she needed this, how much she had missed it.

-"I'm so glad you're..." He mumbled in her mouth but she didn't let him finish, she ran her tongue down his throat, deepening the kiss.

They parted and Maggie took his hand to direct him to the bathroom. 'Their bathroom'. She closed the door behind her and immediately jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. She ran her hand down his chest until the bulge in his pants. Rick moaned in her mouth.

-"Maggie…" He tried but she deepened the kiss.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently. Once they had parted he looked into her eyes.

-"We can't do that. Not again. Last time we were lucky but there're too many risks. You could get pregnant and…"

Maggie let out a chuckle.

-"What?" Rick asked frowning.

She looked at him and realized that he didn't know. Well, that was certainly not her place to tell him.

-"Nothing." She said smiling.

-"Don't get me wrong, I want it…"

Maggie raised an eyebrow.

-"I mean…" He sighed. "I've been trying hard to forget about what happened but it's been proving to be hard."

Maggie sat on the ground, against the door. Rick sat next to her and she put her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the silence.

-"My son wants to learn how to shoot." Rick suddenly said.

Maggie couldn't help but laugh. Rick turned to look at her.

-"You think this is funny?!" He said faking being mad.

-"I'm sorry." She said trying to compose herself. "No. It's not. What are you going to do?"

-"Do I really have a choice? If he is attacked by a walker he needs to be able to defend himself don't you think?"

Maggie lowered her head.

-"You know: some people think that the walkers can be saved…That they're just sick."

Rick didn't answer and she had to look up to make sure he hadn't left.

-"To be honest I have no idea what happened to this world but the facts are that we need to fight to stay alive and the walkers are dangerous. I've seen what they do…They don't feel…They're obsess with living flesh and I don't want to see my son turning into that."

Maggie gave a hint of a smile.

-"That I can understand."

-"I like your smile." Rick said closing his eyes and leaning his head on the door.

-"Shut up." Maggie answered leaning closer against him.

They stayed there for a few minutes until they heard Hershel asking for Maggie. They discreetly each went out their way, Maggie to the kitchen, Rick to the front door towards the camp.

**Thank you for all the follows and fav. Please tell me what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Maggie woke up surprisingly happy. She stretched in her bed and walked out of it before heading towards the bathroom. After having taken a shower and put some clothes on she went downstairs to meet her family in the kitchen.

-"Good morning." She said before kissing her dad's cheek and ruffling Beth's hair.

-"You in a good mood." Hershel pointed out.

-"No…I'm just…Never mind." She said sitting by the table.

She poured herself a cup of coffee.

-"What is happening?" Patricia asked suddenly as she looked by the window.

Hershel stood up, followed by Maggie, Beth and Jimmy. Rick and his group were next to the barn, Shane was fighting with Daryl.

Hershel sighed.

-"Thought that day might come anyway." He said.

-"What are they going to do?" Beth asked, obvious fear in her eyes. "They…They're not going to kill them…"

-"I won't let that happen." Hershel said, taking her in his arm. "This is my farm and I'm the one ruling here."

He looked at Maggie while saying that and she rolled her eyes. She will not let anyone ruin her mood today.

-"I'm going to get some eggs." She said before leaving.

She arrived at the henhouse and took the eggs from under the hens putting them into a basket. She stopped for a moment, remembering Rick's touch. She chuckled. She was completely smitten. She took the rest of the eggs.

-"Maggie!" She heard.

Glenn was behind the wire netting. She looked at him and rolled her eyes sighing.

-"Maggie. Hey!"

She took the basket and got out of the henhouse.

-"Maggie just talk to me." He insisted.

She closed the door and walked around the henhouse. She wasn't even surprise to see him walking towards her, insisting.

-"Hey." He tried but she walked passed him.

She wasn't mad at him. Not anymore but she enjoyed seeing him trying.

-"Maggie!" He called louder.

She stopped. She turned to look at him.

-"Give me your hat!" She asked.

He frowned.

-"You said talk to you –I'm talking to you. Give me your hat."

Glenn took his cap off and gave it to her. She put one of the egg into it and crushed it on his head. She had to focus not to burst into laughter at Glenn's head.

-"Why would you waste an egg like that?"

-"I think it was rotten." She said walking away.

She arrived in the house and saw her dad sat around the dining room table.

-"I got the eggs."

The old man nodded and she sighed.

-"I've already apologized dad. I'm sorry they found out. You can't keep blaming me…"

Hershel looked up at her. He smiled and put a hand on hers.

-"I'm not blaming you my girl. I'm blaming myself."

Maggie raised a brow.

-"I should have asked them to leave earlier. But they're going to –by the end of the week and thinks will go back to the way things used to be."

-"Dad you can't just…"

She was interrupted by Rick entering the house. They locked eyes for a brief second but then Maggie turned away.

-"I'm going to give the eggs to Patricia." She said before leaving the two men.

She arrived in the kitchen and put the eggs on the table.

-"Thank you." Beth said with a smile to which she answered. "We need to get the laundry."

Maggie nodded and she and her sister went to the laundry room.

-"Can I ask you something?" Beth asked while putting the clothes into a basket.

-"Sure."

-"Do you think…Do you think Dad's wrong?"

-"'Bout what?"

-"Keeping them in the barn…"

Maggie sighed.

-"I don't know." She admitted.

-"I don't want them to go you know. Rick and the others. I like having them around…It feels more…alive since they're here."

The brunette smiled.

-"I don't want them gone either."

She patted her sister's arm.

-"You know what. I'm coming back."

She left the laundry room and went towards the living room. She stopped in her track when she heard Rick and her father talk in the kitchen.

-"Please do not –do not send us out there again. My wife's pregnant."

Maggie felt the bile coming up in her throat. He knew.

-"That's either a gift here or a death sentence out there."

She closed her eyes and swallowed the tears. Lori did not take the pills…Maggie shook her head. What was wrong with her?! Was she really hoping for Lori to kill her baby so she could hook up peacefully with her husband? She ran a hand on her face.

-"Rick I'm telling you I can't."

Maggie reopened her eyes after her father talked.

-"You think about what you're doing." Rick said his voice shaking.

There was desperation in his voice and it hurt her.

-"I've thought about it."

-"Think about it."

-"I've thought about it."

-"Think about it again!" Rick shouted. "We can't go out there." He finished before walking out of the room.

He didn't see her but Maggie saw his face. He wanted a life for his family…his family. And God! She understood but she felt so jealous because somewhere –in her heart – she had hoped that he would want to stay for her. She felt like a terrible person for being so selfish and thinking about her own personal, little problems when the real matter was that there was a pregnant woman and her chances of surviving out of the farm were very low.

Her father walked around the table and stopped when he saw her. She shook her head and walked away.

She arrived back in the laundry room and she wiped away the tears.

-"What's wrong?" Beth asked.

-"Nothing." She said smiling.

-"You're almost done." Maggie said pointing at the clothes hanging on the washing line.

Beth smiled.

-"Well I'll be the one cooking for dinner then."

The younger Greene nodded with a smile. Maggie helped her with the rest of the laundry and then she left to go sat outside. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of the air. She heard somebody climbing the stairs and she opened her eyes to meet Rick's.

He sat next to her. They stayed silent for a moment.

-"Lori is pregnant."

Maggie felt the jealousy rising inside her.

-"So I'm taking she didn't take the pills."

-"You knew?" Rick said watching her with wide eyes.

She said nothing. Just looked at him.

-"And you didn't tell me anything?! She took the pills you know. She threw them away afterwards but she took them. What if she hadn't been able to throw them up?"

She looked away.

-"Might have been the smartest move." She let before standing up to leave but Rick stopped her.

-"It's just a baby."

-"What is in for it? People walking around and trying to eat it. How are you going to manage a pregnant woman out there? And then when the baby comes…What will you do? Put him on your back while you killing walkers?"

Rick looked at her in shock.

-"And there I was hoping you could talk to your dad and convince him to let us stay here."

He dropped her arm and walked away towards the camp.

o.O.o

She arrived in the kitchen around 6 p.m. and took some leeks. She put them on the wooden table and started cutting them. After a few minutes, Hershel arrived back in the kitchen.

-"Hi honey."

She ignored him, keeping on doing her task. She heard him pour himself a cup of coffee. After a few seconds, he talked again.

-"Carl doesn't need any more of my help."

-"So that's it?!" She said.

-"Rick was trying to make his case." He said sitting down. "It'll be hard. They'll have to be careful. But he was being dramatic. They're a strong group. They've done well on their own. They're just gonna have to go out and find their own farm. There's plenty of them now to choose from."

-"There aren't." Maggie said, as she kept on slicing the leaves. "Every one of them nearby is burned out or full of walkers."

-"Walkers?" Hershel said looking at her.

She ignored his reproachful gaze. To be honest she hadn't realized the word came out of her mouth until he pointed it out. But she's seen things. Things her father didn't and she almost died because of these "things".

-"So we just keep this people here forever."

She looked at him not flinching. She looked down at the leeks.

-"How are they my responsibility?"

-"A new command I give to you," she started. "Love one another as I have loved you."

She knew she shouldn't. She knew it wasn't fair but she kept on going.

-"That's what you told me, right? I was mad about mom. Mad about you marrying Annette. I was 14 years old and I was awful, to you more than anybody. All I wanted to do was smoke and shoplift. Love one another. That's what you told me."

-"Maggie. That was different."

-"No. You're different."

She was not trying to defiant him. She was not trying to be mean. She just wanted to show him the man he used to be and that man wouldn't have sent people to their deaths.

-"I am. But we're not. I love you. That's part of this."

She lowered her gaze to the leeks again, feeling the tears coming.

-"Is this about you and the Asian boy? –Do you want me to…"

-"No-" Her voice broke as tears steamed her eyes.

She wanted to shout that there was never anything between him and her, that he was so wrong. She was mad and sad and worried. And not only about Rick. Or Glen. But the others. Daryl. Andrea. Shane. Dale. Carol. Carl…Lori. She got accustomed to having them around and if she ever met one of them, turned into a walker she would not be able to handle it.

-"His name is Glenn." She said finally looking at him through teary eyes.

She sighed.

-"He saved my life yesterday when one of the people you think is sick tried to kill me.  
>How's that for dramatic?" She waited for him to speak but he did not. "Things aren't what you think they are. They aren't. Don't do this. Okay?"<p>

She sighed again and tried to compose herself for what she was about to say.

-"Dad I'm in love with Rick."

Hershel leant on his chair and looked at her with disbelief.

-"I didn't mean to but it happened. But he is married and he is going to have a baby and…It's hard. It's hard on me. And them gone would allow me to move on but I can't. I can't leave with myself knowing that they could die and I didn't do anything about it and the same goes to you. It's not about me and Rick. It's not about me and anyone. It's not about me and you. It's about you. It's about who you are, who you're gonna be."

-"Hershel!"

They both turned their head to see Jimmy coming.

-"It happened again."

Hershel looked at her and then stood up to follow Jimmy.

o.O.o

Maggie was sat in the living room, her face buried in her knees, her body shaking with her cries. She was trying to convince herself that it was what they had to do. They didn't have a choice, they had to kill them. For the past few days, since Rick and his group arrived, she had come to believe that her father was delusional, that he was wasting his time believing that there was a cure but seeing Shawn and her step-mom falling on the group after the bullets hit their brain was the hardest thing she had to watch.

She heard the front door open and saw Rick emerged from the hallway. She sighed and stood up. She couldn't see him, not now. She turned to give him her back and walked towards the kitchen.

-"Maggie." He called after her, following her.

She stopped by the counter and took a glass. Her hands were shaking and she almost dropped it.

-"I came to see how you were doing."

She breathed out an ironical chuckle and turned to look at him.

-"You came to see how I was doing or to ask me if I knew about Sofia being in the barn?" She bit.

Rick closed his eyes and sighed. He re-opened them.

-"You can understand what it looks like, can you? We've been looking for her for days and she was here the whole time…"

-"I don't know ok!" She shouted, her voice shaking.

She took a deep breath and looked at him.

-"I don't know. Otis was the one to take care of them. Like my dad said: he probably found her and brought her in the barn."

Rick nodded.

-"Alright."

Maggie sighed and leant on the counter. She rubbed her face with her hand. She didn't realize until he took her hand that he had got closer. She looked at him as he stroke her cheek to wipe the tears away.

-"Why didn't you tell me that you had family in the barn?"

-"You did not ask."

-"Who was it? Your mom."

-"Step-mom. Shawn…my half-brother—"

-"I'm sorry Maggie. I truly am…Your dad…he tried to show me what he was doing, why he was doing it and…I didn't know Shane would react like that."

She nodded.

-"I believe you."

-"Come on." He said giving her his hand to take. "Let's go give your family a descent funeral."

She brushed away the tear that was falling on her cheek and took it. When they arrived outside, everyone was already gathered. Rick didn't let go of Maggie's hand. He knew it would look suspicious but she needed someone to hold her. She was a strong woman but today she had the right to be weak. He met Lori's gaze and tried to explain to her silently but she looked away.

After the funeral, Maggie, Hershel, Beth and Patricia let the other get rid of the body. Hershel went straight upstairs without saying a word. Maggie looked at Beth, but the younger Greene sister looked away.

-"We're going to get the diner ready." Patricia said.

-"I can do it…I promise I'd do it." The brunette answered searching for Beth's eyes.

-"Maggie!"

She turned to see Glenn entering the house.

-"It's ok." Patricia said rubbing her arm. "We got this."

Maggie nodded with a smile.

-"Come on Beth." The older woman said rubbing Beth's back.

The young girl followed her without saying a word.

-"How are you?" Glenn asked.

She nodded trying a smile.

-"I…Yeah. Look I'm sorry for Sofia."

-"Yes…At least now we can move on."

-"Move on?"

How do you move on from that?

-"Yeah, it's just like it meant so much to everyone. Finding her, you know?"

-"So now you'll just move on?"

-"If we can. I mean, we've lost others. This is -this is Sophia. The whole group. This one was different."

-"So what happens now?"

-"I don't know."

They stood there, silent. Maggie didn't believe moving on was an option. There were no way, they could move on from that…There was no way **she** could move on from that.

-"Hum…You and Rick…you…"

Maggie looked up at Glenn, frowning.

-"I mean you look like…I don't know…close…You know, he was holding your hand I mean…It's…"

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Maggie turned and saw Beth falling.

-"Oh my God!" She said running towards her sister followed by Glenn.

She was on the ground, eyes wide open but completely void almost…lifeless…

-"Let's get her upstairs." Maggie said trying not to panic.

With Glenn's help, they brought Beth up to her room and laid her down on her bed, while Patricia went to look for Hershel. Maggie sat next to her and started rubbing her face.

After a few seconds, Patricia came into the room.

-"I can't find Hershel."

-"Where the hell can he be?!" Maggie said still stroking Beth's hair.

She looked down at her.

-"Come on sweetie…" Maggie tried.

-"What happened?"

Maggie looked up and saw Lori by the door.

-"I don't know."

-"She might be in shock. Where's Hershel?"

-"We can't find him anywhere." Glenn said.

Lori left the room but Maggie didn't even pay attention to it. She took her sister's hand in hers.

-"Hey kiddo. You gonna be alright."

They stayed like that for a little while until Rick arrived by the door. Maggie looked at him.

-"How is she?" He asked.

She shook her head.

-"I don't know." She answered, trying to swallow the tears.

-"Hey come on." Rick said putting a hand on her shoulder. "We need your help to find you dad."

She nodded.

-"Can you stay with her?" She asked Patricia.

-"Of course."

Maggie and Glenn followed Rick towards her father's bedroom. Lori and Shane were already in it. She tried to contain her anger towards the latest. The room was a mess. The floor was strewn with clothes, Annette's.

-"Your stepmother's things?" Rick asked.

-"He was so sure she'd recover. They'd just pick up where they left off." She said the last sentence looking at Shane who was searching the old man's stuff.

He found an empty flask of rum.

-"Looks like he found an old friend." He said, throwing it to Rick.

-"That belonged to my grandfather, gave it to dad when he died."

-"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker." Rick said.

-"No, he gave it up the day I was born. He didn't even allow liquor in the house."

-"What's the bar in town?" The sheriff asked.

-"Hatlin's. He practically lived there in his drinking days."

-"Betting that's where I'll find him." Rick said.

-"I've seen the place. I'll take you." Glenn offered.

-"Alright. I'll get the truck." Rick said. "I'll get him back." He said looking at Maggie.

She nodded, giving him a small smile. He answered to it and left the room.

-"Rick?" Lori called, following him.

He stopped.

-"You want to have a conversation about this before you leave?"

He was about to answer when Shane arrived. Maggie stopped by the door.

-"So you're seriously gonna go after this guy with everything that's going on, huh?"

-"He's right!" Lori said.

-"What's you gonna do?" Shane pointed out.

Rick rubbed his head.

-"This is not the time to head off, not today." Lori continued.

Rick looked at her.

-"You don't know what's have…" She tried.

-"I'm not arguing." Rick cut her. "It's the least I can do for Hershel after..."

-"After we what?" Shane bit.

-"After everything he's done for Carl and us." Rick said watching him. "He's Maggie's father." He said pointing at her standing next to Glenn. "I'm gonna get him."

He looked at Glenn.

-"Coming or what?!"

-"Hum…Yes." The boy said and he followed Rick downstairs.

Maggie walked pass Shane and Lori a little after but was stopped by Lori's hand. She looked at her.

-"If something happens to him…"

Maggie didn't answer. She just kept looking straight into the woman's eyes and then she kept on walking and got downstairs. She got outside and saw Rick standing by his car. She gave him a small smile –a thank you smile, to which he answered.

-"Hey." Glenn said, arriving next to her.

-"Hey. You be careful, ok?!"

He nodded and then he ran towards Rick. They got in the car and left as Maggie watched them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Meant to post this yesterday but college and all. Anyway, hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Silence filled the car as soon as they left the farm. It took them by surprise: Rick and Glenn had always been at ease around each other ever since they met, ever since Glenn saved him. Plus Glenn was not what you'd call a shy guy. They arrived on the road to the town and that's when Glenn decided to break this unbearable silence.

-"So you and Maggie? You're friends, huh?"

Rick closed his eyes for just a second and then re-focused on the road. If it'd known this was where the conversation would go, he would have enjoyed the silence a bit more.

-"Yes we are I guess."

-"But you're with Lori."

Rick eyed him from the corner of the eyes.

-"We're friends Glenn. You and she are friends as well."

He knew very well that Glenn and Maggie didn't have the same relation that he and she had since well…he slept with her.

-"Yeah…I mean yes. We are…I think." He paused for a second. "I like her."

-"I know she likes you too."

-"I like her in…I like her a lot you know. I feel like I need to protect her."

-"She is a big girl you know." Rick said turning the wheel to enter the town.

-"I know but…I like her a lot. Not only as a friend. Do you think she feels the same way?"

-"I don't know Glenn!" Rick let out a little harsher than intended.

He sighed.

-"You should talk to her about that. Not me."

-"She asked me to sleep with her."

Rick almost lost control of the car.

-"What?!" He said, composing himself.

-"Hum…Yeah…" Glenn said surprised by his reaction. "I mean we didn't do it and then she apologized for asking me…I don't really understand her."

-"Yes. 'Guess she's just full of surprises."

He was pissed off at her and jealous. Had she seduced all the men in his group? He knew he had no right to be but their relationship…He didn't even know how to call it. Was it an affair? They only slept together once but he cared about her and as much as he tried to convince himself that it was as much as he cared about everyone, he knew it wasn't true.

He parked the car once they arrived in front of the bar.

-"Rick!" Glenn said before getting out of the car.

Rick looked at him.

-"I know about Lori, her being pregnant. I got her those pills."

-"I figured."

They got out of the car.

-"Hey, I'm sorry I kept it from you."

-"Don't be. You did what you though was right. It just so happens it wasn't."

They posted themselves in front of the bar's door.

-"Ready?!" Rick asked, arming his gun.

Glenn nodded.

Rick pushed the doors open, pointing his gun. He lowered it when he saw Hershel sat by the bar. He sighed. Glenn closed the door.

-"Hershel?"

-"Who's with you?"

-"Glenn." He answered putting his gun back into its holster.

-"Maggie sent him?"

Rick felt a pinch in his heart. 'No she sent me.'

-"He volunteered. He's good like that." He walked towards the man. "How many have you had?" He asked as he stood next to him, by the bar.

-"Not enough." He said, taking a sip of whisky.

Rick looked at Glenn then back at Hershel. He bent down a little and whispered:

-"Let's finish this up back at home. Beth collapsed, is in some sort of state. Must be in shock. I think you are too."

-"Maggie's with her?"

-"Yes but she doesn't know what to do. Beth needs you."

-"What could I do? She needs her mother. Or rather to mourn like she should've done weeks ago. I robbed her of that. I see that now."

-"You thought there was a cure. Can't blame yourself for holding out for hope."

-"Hope? When I first saw you running across my field with your boy in your arms, I had little hope he would survive."

-"But he did."

-"He did. Even though we lost Otis. Your man Shane made it back and we saved your boy. That was the miracle that proved to me miracles do exist. Only it was a sham, a bait and switch. I was a fool, Rick, and you people saw that."

Rick didn't know what to say. So he stayed silent.

-"My daughters deserve better than that." He said before pouring himself another glass.

Rick sighed and went towards Glenn, who was still guarding at the door.

-"So what do we do? Just wait for him to pass out?" Glenn asked.

-"Just go. Just go!" Hershel shouted rather weakly though.

-"I promised Maggie I'd bring you home." Rick said authoritatively.

-"Like you promised that little girl?"

-"So what's your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?"

Rick realised too late that he might have gone too far but maybe that was the kick in the ass Hershel needed. The old man stood up and went towards him.

-"Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm." He said accusatively. "You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all! I know what you did to Maggie."

Rick lowered his head.

-"What did you promise her, huh? What?!"

-"The world was already in bad shape when we met." Rick said deciding to ignore the Maggie part. The part that undeniably hurt, especially now that he knew she had offered sex to Glenn.

Glenn. He realised.

-"And you take no responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!" Hershel yelled.

-"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Rick answered with the same tone.

They were close to one another, holding their gaze defiantly, waiting to see who would walk away first. Hershel sighed.

-"Yes." He nodded. "Yes. Yes you are."

He walked back to the bar. Rick looked at Glenn. The young man looked at him with disbelief. He sighed.

-"Now come on." He said to Hershel. "Your girls need you now more than ever."

o.O.o

He had finally managed to convince him. He could see it in his eyes that he had got to him. And then those two men arrived and he shot them. He knew he didn't have a choice, that he had to but it didn't change the fact that he shot two people. And now there were hiding in the bar because it appeared that those two men had friends.

It funny. When your life is in danger you think about a lot of things like how you could have avoided to find yourself in that position. You think about all the decisions you made in your life: good or bad and decide to hold on to the good ones. You think about the people you care about. This is what happened the first time he almost lost his life: when he was shot.

The first one to pop up in his head was Carl. Of course. He wondered what if he died without having had the chance to hold his son in his arms one last time. Without telling him how proud he was of him. He thought about the baby. The baby who could not even be his but that he loved already. He thought about Lori. His wife. He was so glad to have her back that even when he realised that she and Shane had had an affair, he kept it to himself because he had finally, miraculously had her by his side again. He thought about Shane. His best friend. He could always count on him and he loved him like a brother but he knew that this world had changed him as well and he hoped that it could reverse back.

He thought about Daryl, T-Dog, Dale, Carol…Poor woman who had just lost her daughter. He thought about Maggie. He wasn't surprised that she popped up in his thoughts. He liked her. A lot. She was simple and when he was with her, life felt simple. Like when there were sat in the bathroom floor, not even talking…It felt good. It felt normal. It felt right. He didn't know what that said about him. Did that make him a bad person?

He looked at Glenn. And there was Glenn who saved him, who was his friend. He should have told him about him and Maggie. He knew he was mad and hurt and the least he could do was bring him back to the farm safe. Plus he promised Maggie to bring her father back as well.

When your life's threatened, you think of a lot of things but ultimately what always come out of this reflection is that you have to do what it takes to save yourself and your people. So he did so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As soon as she heard the car she ran outside. She let out a breath of relief and tried her best to contain her tears. She was happy that her father was alright. She was relieved but she was also furious. Furious that he left her.

She saw Rick get out of the car and catch Carl jumping in his arms. Lori followed soon and he pulled her into a hug. Maggie caught Rick's eyes and she smiled at him. However he didn't answer to it –on the contrary. He ignored her. She felt like her heart had been crushed. She swallowed the tears that threatened to fall and shook her head. She saw Glenn and her dad getting out of the car in turn. She smiled at the sight of her friend. She ran towards him completely ignoring her father and wrapped her arms around his neck.

-"You're ok." She whispered but he pushed her away pulling out of her embrace.

She looked at him in shock as he walked away to stand aside. People were talking around her –glad to see their friends- but she didn't pay attention. What the hell was that? What the hell happened so that two of the people she cared most about were ignoring her? She looked at Glenn, searching his eyes, desperate to understand what was wrong but he looked away.

-"Who the hell is that?" She heard T-Dog asked.

She looked at him and then looked at where he was pointing at. There was a man in the backseat, blindfolded.

-"This is Randall." Glenn said.

o.O.o

They were all in the living room to talk about Randall. Maggie was leaning on the wall trying her best to hide her emotions.

-"We couldn't just leave him behind." Rick started. "He would've bled out, if he lived that long."

-"It's gotten bad in town."

-"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked pulling her out of her thoughts.

-"I repaired his calf muscle as best I could, but he'll probably have nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for at least a week." Hershel said arriving in the dinning room.

-"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road…send him on his way." Rick said.

-"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" The blonde girl argued.

-"He'll have a fighting chance." Rick answered and for one second he looked at her.

One second until Shane spoke. She swallowed her urge to shout at him and ask him 'what the hell was wrong' back.

-"Just gonna let him go? He knows where we are."

-"He was blindfolded the whole way here. - He's not a threat."

-"Not a threat. How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking?"

-"They left him for dead. - No one is looking."

-"We should still post a guard." T-Dog said.

-"He's out cold right now, will be for hours." Hershel said.

-"You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy." Shane scoffed before heading towards the door. "Look at this, folks... We're back in fantasy land."

Before he left the old veterinarian stopped him.

-"You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all... This is my farm! I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor…Keep your mouth shut."

And on that, Shane left the house. Rick went towards Hershel.

-"Look we're not gonna do anything about it today. Let's just cool off."

Maggie followed the entire conversation without talking. She met Glenn's gaze for one second but he immediately turned away. As for Rick –he didn't as much as acknowledge her so she stood there –listening to them talking, arguing,- silent.

She was mad now. She was pissed off at him and at Rick and at her dad. Everyone slowly started to scatter and Rick paused for a second to look at her. She waited for him to say something but he didn't. Lori arrived by him and told him something she couldn't hear and they both left.

The brunette felt her blood boiling and Glenn passing in front of her made it even worse. She stopped him.

-"Can I talk to you?" She asked before heading towards the kitchen.

She didn't know if he would follow her but she hoped he did. She felt relieved when she turned around and saw him coming.

-"What's going on with you?" She asked.

-"I told Rick I liked you."

Maggie was taken aback by his assertion.

-"On our way to get Hershel. I told him that I liked you and that I didn't understand you and I don't."

He sighed and she looked at him, silent. Waiting for him to continue.

-"Did you sleep with Rick?" Glenn asked suddenly.

The brunette's eyes widened.

-"Wh…I…What did he…" Was all she could master?

-"He didn't say anything." The man said. "He didn't need to. I'm not stupid. You might think I am but I am not."

-"Glenn no!" She said trying to grab his arm but he pushed her away.

She felt tears steaming her eyes.

-"I was there asking myself how I should tell you that I like you. How I should let you understand that i really like you but you never cared about me did you?"

-"Please Glenn. You know that's not true…"

-"Then why? Why did you do it? He is married you know. And he has a son and he is going to have another baby."

-"I know!" She shouted letting the tears shed on her face. "I know." She whispered. "I…I'm sorry I led you on…I didn't mean to…"

-"Was it before or after you asked me to have sex with you?"

The brunette lowered her gaze, closing her eyes.

-"You owe me at least that."

-"Before." She said looking up at him.

Glenn let out half a chuckle and shook her head. He was about to say something but he just turned away and left.

Maggie stood for she didn't know how long, trying to process what had just happened. She knew that he knowing would hurt him and that was the last thing she wanted. She cared about him. She really did and now everything was ruined.

The brunette wiped away her tears and decided to go check on Beth –to make sure she was alright. She arrived in her sister's bedroom and saw her father sat by her. He was checking her pulse. She crossed her arms and leant on the door frame.

Hershel looked at her.

-"Has she eaten?" He asked.

She took a breath –she wasn't going to cry again. She shook her head.

-"No."

-"I'll give her a sedative…Stop her body from working too hard."

Maggie looked at her father. He was so calm. How could he be so calm?

-"You were drinking." She accused him.

-"That was the least of my worries."

-"You left and I didn't know what to do!" She shouted completely breaking down.

She couldn't anymore. She couldn't be the only one responsible for everything. The only one to be blamed for everything. She looked at her father waiting for him to say something. To at least defend himself but he just sat there sighing. She shook her head and walked away. She went downstairs to go try to find Patricia. She needed to do something with her hands.

She was arriving on the main floor when she walked into Rick. He was about to go upstairs.

-"I…I wanted to check on Beth…" The man started. "How is she?"

Maggie shrugged her shoulder, crossing her arms. She looked at him in the eyes, silent but he looked away. He sighed and was about to leave but she stopped him.

-"What d'you tell Glenn?"

He turned around to look at her.

-"Nothing!"

-"How did he find out?"

Rick sighed once again before looking at her in the eyes. Finally.

-"Your dad accused me of taking advantage of you. Glenn heard –he figured."

-"He told me he told you he liked me."

-"He did."

-"What did you tell him?"

-"Nothing."

Maggie shook her head, chuckling humorlessly. She was so stupid. She walked pass him kicking his shoulder with hers on the way. She was about to go to the kitchen when she was pulled into the hallway instead.

-"What is wrong with you?" He asked in a low tone voice so no one could hear them.

-"There's nothing wrong with me!" She bit.

-"I should be the one to be mad."

-"I'm sorry what?" She asked.

-"You asked Glenn to have sex with you. Was it before or after –us?"

Maggie felt her blood boiling.

-"Us?!" She said. "Since when there's an 'us'? You're married!"

Rick was red. Probably as red as she was right now. They were close now. Only a few centimeters away.

-"What do you want from me?" He asked.

-"I want you to care." She said as tears, she realized, started rolling down her cheeks.

-"What do you mean: you want me to care?" He bit. "I care! I care so much that when Glenn told me you offered him sex –I almost lost the control of the car. I care so much that I am furious right now! Did you offer sex to anyone else? Daryl? Shane?"

For only response she slapped him on the face. Her heart was racing making her chest move up and down.

-"How dare…" She was cut by his mouth on hers.

She wanted to push him away. She tried to. She didn't want to give in –not after what he insinuated but his hands on her sides bringing her hips closer to his, his manhood pressed against her inner thighs and his tongue trying to find a way between her teeth got the best of her. She threw her head back and opened her mouth so his tongue finally met hers. She brought her hands up and slid her fingers in his hair as he pushed her hard against the wall.

They parted after a while. The stayed like that looking at each other in the eyes. She was crying. She was crying hard. She felt his hand on her cheek and his thumb slowly wiped one of the tears. She closed her eyes leaning under his touch.

-"I…" He was about to say but he was cut but a voice.

-"Rick!"

They both parted at the sound of Lori's voice.

-"I'm here." He said and soon Lori appeared in the hallway.

She looked at Maggie obviously not expecting to see her. The short-haired woman took a breath and composed herself.

-"I have to go." She said.

She didn't risk glancing at Rick, afraid of what she would see and went towards the kitchen, passing by Lori.

o.O.o

The next day Maggie woke up with a headache. She did her best to avoid her father, Rick or Glenn and she succeeded greatly for a while.

Around mid-day she went to make some food for Beth. She was in a much better shape than the day before and could finally eat. The question was: would she want to eat?

Maggie sighed as she entered the kitchen only to find Lori with Patricia. She greeted politely the latest and smiled to Patricia.

-"I have to go get the dry clothes." Patricia said. "Lori is cutting the chicken for Beth and there are some tomatoes and cucumbers."

Maggie nodded at her. She went towards the other side of the table, facing Lori. She took the cucumber and started slicing it. It was Beth's favorite vegetable. Maggie –on the other hand- hated it. She smiled at herself. When she finished slicing the green one, she took the orange one. She glanced up at Lori from time to time but the woman didn't say anything. Instead she went to grab a plate to put the chicken in. After she handed the plate to Maggie. The younger girl took it and Lori grabbed a cucumber before leaning against the counter. Maggie busied herself by putting the vegetables next to the chicken but she felt Lori's gaze on her. She looked up and their eyes met.

-"Are you still sleeping with my husband?" Lori asked plainly.

It took Maggie by surprise but she tried not to let it show. After all –she already was aware that Lori knew. She shook her head simply.

-"I don't want you near him. He is a man. A good man and a good husband and a good father but he is still a man. Stay away."

The young girl didn't answer. She lowered her gaze towards the plate and put it on the tray with the silverware and a glass of ice tea. She was about to take it to Beth but Lori stopped her.

-"I got it." She said.

She took the tray and walked away, not without glancing one last time at Maggie. The brunette sighed and leant on the counter. She got out of the house and to the porch. She closed her eyes and let the air fill her lungs. She reopened her eyes and met Glenn's. He looked at her for a moment then walked away.

-"Glenn wait!" She said.

He stopped.

-"Can we go for a walk? Please."

He didn't answer but she read in his eyes that he agreed. She smiled a bit and went for a walk. They passed by Andrea.

-"We're coming back." She told her.

-"Alright!" The blonde girl said.

They had been walking for a few minutes –silently. Maggie was trying to find a way to tell him what she wanted to say but she couldn't find one. She sighed and finally launched into it.

-"Look! I'm sorry."

Glenn stopped but didn't look at her.

-"I really truly am. I never meant to hurt you." She sighed. "I shouldn't have asked you to have sex with me and I should have been clear with you since the beginning. I knew you liked me and I didn't…I like you too Glenn. I care about you a lot…Please look at me…" She begged him.

He finally looked up.

-"I value your friendship more than anything. I don't want to lose you." She said simply before wrapping her arms around him.

She couldn't help but let out a small relieved chuckle when she felt him answering back to her embrace. They were interrupted by someone running towards them. They parted and recognized Andrea.

-"It's Beth. Lori told me to call you."

o.O.o

Maggie went to Beth's bedroom as soon as Lori told her what had happened. She couldn't believe it. First her dad went out in town to drink, risking his life and now her sister wanted to die. She stormed inside the young Greene's room.

-"Are you crazy? What if dad finds out?"

-"What's he gonna do? Kill me for committing suicide?"

Maggie went towards the bed and sat on it.

-"Stop being such a brat." She said trying to look into her eyes. "He'd die. So would I. This isn't just about you. We all lost mom."

-"We'll lose each other and I can't stand that."

-"So you give up?"

Beth didn't answer.

-"So that's it! You just give up!" The brunette insisted looking at her sister accusatively.

She still didn't move. Maggie got furious.

-"How can you think about doing something like that?" She shouted grabbing her arm.

-"Let it go!" Beth shouted, tears running down her face. "You don't care what I want. This is what I want!"

-"You are being so selfish!" She said letting go of her arm.

Maggie looked down at her knees. They stayed silent. Not for long though. Maggie needed her to understand. She needed her to realize that what she wanted to do was terrible and she wouldn't sit there and watch her do it.

-"Mom would be ashamed to learn she raised such a coward. What about dad, Beth?"

-"He's clueless." The blonde girl responded. "He had us waiting for a cure."

-"He knows he was wrong." Maggie argued.

-"When has dad ever admitted he was wrong? He's just telling Rick's group what they want to hear."

-"And Jimmy?"

-"We went out for three months and now I'm married to him?"

-"And me? You could do that to me? I can't take another funeral."

-"You can't avoid it." Beth breathed out. "What are we waiting for? We should both do it."

-"What?" The older Greene said looking at her in disbelief.

-"At the same time. Help each other."

-"No."

-"It's hard to do it. No one wants to but—"

-"No, please don't." Maggie said putting a hand on Beth's, but the young girl kept going.

-"We can do it so it's peaceful, easy."

-"Stop talking like that."

-"Our choice, and then it would be over. Or we'll be forced to do it when the farm and this house is overrun. No one can protect us.

-"That's not true."

-"Who, Glenn? Rick?"

Maggie let go of her hand, sitting back up.

-"I heard what happened. Rick will save his family, the others too. We're alone. You, me, Patricia, with only dad and Jimmy against a whole world of those things. I don't wanna be gutted. I wanna go...In this bed, tonight…With you beside me. Please."

-"No." Maggie said firmly looking at her in the eyes. "No."

o.O.o

Everything had happened so fast. Beth. The blood. The tears. The fear. She couldn't believe it. She should have never left her with Andrea. She should have stayed with her. She was just glad that she arrived in time…before…

Maggie ran into the bathroom of the main floor and went directly to the toilets where she emptied her stomach. The hiccups caused by the vomiting were emphasized by the tears that were falling on her face? She brought a hand to her mouth and sat on the floor leaning against the bathtub.

She didn't know for how long she stayed there, motionless before she heard the door being pushed. She looked up and met Rick's gaze. He looked like crap. He had blood all over his body and his clothes were ripped.

-"What happened to you?" She asked.

-"We were ambushed by walkers…We couldn't get rid of Randall as planned." He said moving towards her before sitting next to her.

He sighed.

-"How is she doing?" He asked.

-"I don't know. According to Andrea…" The name felt bitter on her tongue and she had to swallow back the anger that she felt. "She'll be alright –she chose to live." She said imitating the blonde woman.

Rick sighed.

-"I'm not saying that she handled it the best way but she's right. Beth now wants to live."

Maggie shook her head letting out an ironical chuckle. She looked at Rick.

-"That's exactly what your wife said to me." Rick lowered his head and she went back to looking straight ahead. "Right after she asked me –no, told me, to stay away from you."

-"What?!" Rick asked.

She turned to look at him.

-"What did you expect? I'm the slut who seduced her husband…"

-"Don't call yourself that." He said firmly grabbing her arm so she could look at him.

-"I'm not calling myself that but this is what is in everybody's mind. Lori's. Glenn's. And when the others will find out…they'll think the same. Glenn barely looks at me and…" She bit her lower lips refraining the tears. She looked at Rick in the eyes. "Beth told me something. She told me we're all alone. Dad, Jimmy, Patricia, she and I. That we only got ourselves. That you are going to defend your family and the others will do the same. You will defend your owns and we only got ourselves."

-"You are my people." Rick said putting a finger under her chin. "Hershel, Beth, Patricia and Jimmy. And you Maggie…" He sighed. "You're my people. I like you and I care about you. Probably more than I should and I don't care anymore if that makes me a bad person. I care about you and I like you. And I will protect you and the ones you love as much as I will protect the ones I came here with."

Maggie looked at him with tears in her eyes and he bent down to put a soft kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and grabbed his shirt –almost desperately. They parted after a little while but he kept his forehead against hers.

-"I don't care what that says about me." He whispered against her lips and then he slid his arms around her shoulders so she could rest her head against his torso.

She stayed like that. Eyes shut. Rocked by his chest moving along with his breathing as he was stroking her back softly. She didn't know what she would do to get out of this…relationship…or whatever this was, but right now, for the first time in two days –she felt safe and loved and like she actually mattered.

-"I almost left Shane to die today."

Maggie opened her eyes and rose up. She looked at him frowning.

-"We fought. This is how we alerted the walkers. We split up –every man for himself, the best will came out alive. He was locked in a bus, walkers were assailing it. I took Randall and ran to the car. I thought about leaving him. I really did. But I eventually came back."

-"Why did you do that?" Maggie asked.

-"Because he said I couldn't lead the group. That I wasn't good enough for it. He thinks he is better for Lori and the baby. For Carl. My son." His voice had risen a bit and he was red.

He sighed.

-"Lori's baby might be his."

Maggie looked at him in shock.

-"And I don't care. It's my baby!"

The man bent down slowly and put his head on her knees. She closed her eyes and put a hand softly on his head. She stroked his hair softly.

-"I was supposed to be the one to make you feel better," he started, whispering. "Not the other way around."

-"Shh." She said softly. "We can make each other feel better."

The brunette leant on the tub and closed her eyes, her fingers still sliding into his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone. Sorry this took so long. I hope you liked that new installement. Don't forget to review, it'll be very much appreciated :) <strong>


End file.
